The Many Faces Of Akiyo Kamiya
by Omega720
Summary: Akiyo Kamiya has recently been told that they are moving to Inaba by their parents, they are preparing to move in with a family friend and their son. When they arrive in Inaba, however, a strange string of murders begin occurring and they must do everything in their power to stop it. (May contain M/M, F/M and F/F. Persona 4 Golden with new OCs. I am abysmal at summaries.)
1. Me

**Me.**

* * *

I gently shuffled my deck of tarot cards in my left hand as I scribbled the answers to my homework on a sheet of paper that sat on the sturdy, oak desk in front of me. I threw the deck up and held out my hand, I closed my eyes and swiped said hand from left to right, catching two cards.

From left to right, **The Fool** and **The Moon**.

"Huh, the beginning of a story in which some sort of element within it is hidden, how intriguing." My voice echoed around the room, I heard what some might call a cute voice and shrugged before standing.

I admired my body in the mirror, a stripped white and grey sweater that hung loosely from my slight form, hiding the curves I'm so embarrassed of and the olive skin I'm actually quite a fan of. My lower body covered by a pair of deep blue skinny jeans that clung way too tightly than I liked. My footwear a boring pair of white slip-ons over some basic white socks.

I ran my long, thin fingers along my curved jawline, grinning slightly, revealing pristine white teeth, I twirled my midnight black hair around my ring finger before brushing bangs out of my blank irises. They're the only defining feature about me really, the clearness that has been described as grey and white by some but cannot really fall under those categories. An ethereal glow is emitted from them when they catch sunrays, it's a rather nice thing to see in my own personal opinion.

I sit at my desk again with a sigh before throwing my tarot deck and homework copy into a suitcase sitting open on my bed, preparing for the move, I did the homework because it felt like something important to me from my time in school here, on the copy my teachers and classmates signed their names.

Honestly, I don't want to move from this neighbourhood to Inaba, my parents should have kept jobs in the country but now I get to move into a cold, depressing apartment above a bookstore, probably the ONLY bookstore, in the shopping district with somebody one of my parents knew in the area and their son. I'm surprised they allowed me to stay, my parents probably pay rent.

I lifted my phone out of my pocket as I heard a faint ringing noise, it was from one of my friends, I let it ring out before removing the SIM card and jabbing it into a pocket of my suitcase. I didn't want to hear from them, I'd cry again… they'd probably talk to me about how I was feeling and if I was looking forward to meeting anybody there. Screw them, isn't it obvious I don't want to talk about it.

The warm feeling of tears running down my face complimented my misery, I let them flow into the fabric of my sweater and before I knew it, I was asleep. It felt like I wasted my last day here.

_Akiyo Kamiya,_ what a **Fool** you are.


	2. Him

**Him.**

I lifted my body sluggishly from the desk, my eyes struggling to focus and my legs nearly giving out from the sudden motion. I stretched for a few moments as I attempted to become fully awake before I zipped my suitcase closed and dragged it down the stairs with evident irritation.

My parents' voices went in one ear and out the other as they drove me to the train station nearby, I made several noises of varying tone to satisfy the need for a response while I was transported away from everything I knew. As I passed the school I pressed my face against the window of the car, the friends that might think I'm ignoring them…

I stared at the suitcase for a few moments before resting my head against it and falling into a light sleep, only to be awoken by my parents when we reached the station. I muttered a few goodbyes and amongst the sappiness I felt that I would faintly miss my parents amongst the hatred that I'm moving away from the only town I've known.

The wheels on the suitcase rolled noisily along the rough stone path and clicked as I forcibly pulled the case up the steps. It was an irritating noise but if I didn't focus on something I'd fall asleep on my feet. I stumbled onto the train with my prepaid tickets, I threw my luggage roughly onto an overhead storage space before throwing myself onto one of the seats, I was overjoyed that I finally had a chance to get some uninterrupted sleep.

As my eyes closed I yawned loudly to attempt to deter other passengers from sitting near me, it seemed to have worked for this stop, the other stops don't really matter, I'll be asleep!

I saw a flash of blue behind my eyelids before I fell into a deep slumber, I was in a hallway with a strange blue door, in the other directions there was only fog. I stumbled through the fog but my head began to become progressively more and more in pain as I moved, I turned and jogged to the door. As I reached out to touch it, my hand went through the door, no matter how much I tried the door wouldn't open.

I stepped away from the door and ran through the fog, I attempted to ignore the increasing headache and immense tiredness I was experiencing but it soon caused me to collapse to the ground. A shape approached me and offered me assistance in standing, I took their hand and caught a glimpse of grey, I focused through the fog and I saw a vibrant flash right in front of my eyes… no, my eyes were illuminating within the fog.

The fog disappeared and I was holding the hand of a teenage boy with grey hair, he examined my face for a few moments before assisting me towards the door. We spoke no words to each other, I couldn't speak due to lack of energy and this boy seemed to enjoy the silence. I was glad he didn't speak, even if I could talk I'd probably make a fool of myself.

The teenager pressed his hand against the door and it illuminated a blinding white light, I felt myself and the teenager be drawn towards the door...

"Welcome to the Velvet Room!" an old man with an incredulously long nose spoke to the teenager who assisted me before turning to me. He looked to a mature-looking woman wearing a velvet blue uniform of some sort, she looked very elegant.

"How intriguing, another guest…" The woman spoke with a very curious tone. "Please sit." She directed me to take a seat near where I stood. As I sat I examined my surroundings, velvet blue everything within a limousine that had a table in front of an old man, a woman with a book and some drinks and glasses in a cabinet in front of me.

"My name is Igor, welcome to the Velvet Room, you are?" Igor addressed us both and my assistor answered first.

"My name is Yu Narukami." He brushed grey bangs from his eyes as he spoke, his posture was very casual. Yu seemed to be an individual you would open up to just because of the aura that surrounds him, I would call it welcoming but it seems to be much more than that. I'm interested, to say the least.

I noticed the occupants of the Velvet Room staring at me, awaiting my response. I turned my head so rapidly that I felt as if I would have died if I hit anything, avoiding awkward eye contact with Yu, with anybody, was worth it.

"A-Akiyo K-Kamiya. N-Nice to meet you.." I wasn't assisting the potential awkward with stuttering but thankfully Igor continued to speak. "This is my assistant Margaret, our function and how we can assist you… Narukami, will be determined by future events."

"Huh?" I questioned without thinking, Margaret spoke up to clear up my confusion, she turned to me and her golden eyes pierced the very fibres of my being and came to focus upon my eyes, they had flickered as the eye contact was made and the elegant woman's mouth twitched into a faint smile.

"Igor and I shall discuss the reason for your existence within this realm before our services can be granted. Just as a prerequisite should you ever wish to enter this room again, you shall both be given a Velvet Key should you sign this contract." Two contracts appear on the table in front of Igor along with a pen.

I stand and step forward, as does Yu. I reach to pick up the pen as Yu does the same but successfully recoil to avoid the contact, the blush that would have resulted was not exempt from the action however. As Yu signed his name on the contract, Igor seemingly summoned it to his side and I signed the contract as clearly as I could.

A dark blue key landed on the table where my contract had once been, having been moved away in a similar fashion to Yu's, I lifted the key and tucked it carefully in my skinny jeans. It was extremely unlikely that it would fall out of these, unluckily, it was equally unlikely that I would be able to get it out of these.

As the key was tucked securely away in my pocket I glanced out the window, I saw nothing but fog. I attempted to light up my eyes again but with a lack of energy and my concentration ruined by the sheer shock of being in this scenario it was completely impossible for me to get them to even flicker with light. I doubted I would remotely be able to do so unless put in a troubling scenario, having been unable to use that particular 'skill' until today.

My vision blurred and I assumed I was leaving the Velvet Room, Yu said a quick goodbye and I replied with the same… and then I was awake on the train, I was covered in sweat and had absolutely no energy left, my head ached immensely and I could barely keep my eyes open. Within that faint moment of consciousness, all I felt was pain and exhaustion, I slipped into a deep sleep, barely noticing the grey haired boy sitting down next to me.


	3. Them

**Them.**

I felt a hand pushing gently against my shoulder, the force increasing every ten seconds or so, my eyelids opened slowly to Yu's face. He smiled gently as I awoke and he offered me assistance to stand, I took his hand shyly and as I stood I stumbled forward, Yu caught me and held my arm to keep me standing upright.

I glanced at Yu and a concerned expression was evident upon his face, the teenager pushed me to sit back down. He took my suitcase from the overhead storage area and I mumbled a quick 'thanks' before walking with Yu to outside the station.

Yu turned to me and was silent for a brief moment, seemingly choosing what to say. "Are you going to live here in Inaba?"

I nodded and thought for a few moments. "I'm living with a family friend and their son, I'm also going to be attending high school here. How about you?" I weakly sat down on the steps of the station's entrance, barely able to stand with my lack of energy.

The teenage boy sat down next to me and smiled. "I'm living with my uncle and his daughter, my cousin. The Dojimas. According to the conversation between my mom and my uncle, they should be here in a few minutes."

"I'm getting a bus from here to the shopping district, I'm living above the bookstore. I… I actually can't remember the surname of the family, I'm sure you know where the bookstore is. I checked the map and I'm pretty sure it's the only bookstore in the shopping district." I groaned at the sheer lack of likeliness to the city, I understand this is a countryside area but the shopping district is so empty it's painful.

"Yu!" A man in his early 40's with greyish black hair and grey eyes walked towards us with a girl of around 6 years of age with brown pigtails and brown eyes. I assume that they are the Dojimas that Yu mentioned. "Who's your friend?" The man asked. We both stood up, I more slowly than Yu.

"A-Akiyo K-Kamiya, pleased to meet you." I bowed slightly at the man and he chuckled lightly. "W-we talked on the train about Inaba and how we're going to the same high school and s-such." My weak voice and stuttering probably made me sound scared of Yu's uncle.

"Yeah, Akiyo's just moving here too above the bookstore." Yu followed up, as he did I glanced at the young girl, she was hiding behind Yu's uncle and peeked out briefly, noticing I was looking at her she hid again.

"My name's Ryotaro Dojima and this-" The man introduced himself before gesturing to the young girl. "Young girl is my daughter. Introduce yourself."

The girl stepped out from behind Dojima, looking extremely shy as would be the natural assumption with meeting new people. "Nanako…" she spoke, almost inaudible from such a distance.

Yu smiled gently. "Nice to meet you Nanako." Nanako simply hid again. I stepped over to the girl shakily, I could feel a cold sweat developing.

I crouched down and thought for a moment. "If you introduce yourself properly then… I'll get you a free book from the bookstore." I winked, my whispers reaching the little girl. She looked into my eyes and nodded before looking again.

"Akiyo has weird eyes." I gasped before standing up straight again, as I stood Dojima glanced at my face to see what doctors have called an abnormality, I stuttered a quick 'Yeah' before thinking of something to change the path of the conversation.

Dojima and Yu began talking about something relating to family and his move while Nanako simply stared at my eyes, my clear eyes that apparently illuminate and remove fog. "W-What book do you want?"

"The one with the pink alligator, Emi-chan said it was a good story…" Nanako smiled slightly, I nodded and smiled back.

"I'll make sure I get it for you. Even if I have to root through dusty boxes of smelling old encyclopaedias." I laughed slightly before standing back up.

"Yu tells me you plan on getting the bus to the bookstore?" I nodded slightly before Dojima laughed slightly. "I don't mind driving you there, we need to stop off there anyway."

"I-I wouldn't want to impose!" I shouted, the weakness in my voice more apparent, the strain of the shouting reinforced the headache from earlier, I wonder why Yu hasn't discussed that yet, was it simply a dream? No. When another real world person I never met was also within it there is absolutely no way.

"It's not a problem, as I said, we're stopping off there. You need it, you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet, if you fall asleep on the bus you'll end up at the beach or in Okina." I began to understand that I wasn't getting out of this if I tried. I simply breathed a 'yes' before following the group to their car. Yu stopping for a few moments to talk with a girl who had picked up a document of his.

The drive wasn't unpleasant, the motion did nearly make me throw up but other than that there was some conversation, I got to rest and I didn't have to pay for any fares of any kind. We pulled up to a gas station and as Dojima filled the car up, Nanako stretched and Yu talked to a strange attendant. I left with a quiet goodbye that only Nanako seemed to hear before heading into the bookstore.

"Oh, Akiyo!" somebody standing behind a book rack shouted and as I attempted to wave my body slumped to the ground. I felt weak arms wrap around my form as they shouted for help, their voice echoed in my head. If I had any energy left I'd tell them to shut up but I was simply dragged away by two people of differing heights as my senses abandoned me.

My eyes and mouth seemed locked shut, my hearing only registered portions of the sound around me, my smell sent my brain a scent of cigarette smoke and candy and my sense of touch was clouded with the waves of sweat that coated my form.

The soft fabrics of a bed were quickly drenched as I was rested upon them, I felt my sweater being pulled off and my shoes being removed, I felt only a slight distance away from needing to go to the hospital. I knew it was only overwhelming exhaustion but it felt, it hurt, much more than that. The pillow was so comfy, I sank into a world of dreams much more quiet than the panicked shouts that surrounded me.


	4. April 11

**April 11****th**

"Ah, welcome to the Velvet Room!" I opened my eyes to reveal myself sitting in the same spot in the Velvet Room, there was the faint silhouette of the person Yu had talked to at the station. Margaret spoke up.

"That spot belongs to somebody who is currently between worlds, their fate isn't as connected to you as it is to our other guest but I thought it would be good to inform you." I nodded firmly and thought briefly about the new occupant of the Velvet Room, I wondered why they had appeared at the station. It was a very curious state of events.

Igor spoke facing me. "We have come to a verdict based on the information available." I leant forward slightly in anticipation. "We have decided that you tie into the framework of the Velvet Room in some way and due to our curiosity we will allow you to visit the Velvet Room and make use of functions you exhibit capability with."

Margaret followed up on Igor's words with a serious expression. "This is all in relation to whether or not you gain the ability that is associated with this room. You will know when this happens."

"Thank you. I don't know the significance of this room but I am grateful that you are allowing me the ability to use this room's functions should I gain this 'ability' you speak of." I bowed with a smile before exiting the room when I didn't hear a word from Margaret or Igor.

I awoke around late evening in a simple room, a bed, a desk, a couch and a television. All I really need, I'll unpack tomorrow. I crawled out of bed, my body was clear of the sweat that had drenched me and the majority of the pain had left me. My sweater was resting on the couch, my shoes at the door. I pulled the sweater over my head, ignoring the small amount of sweat that remained.

I shuffled out of my room and headed towards the living room encountering a slim woman in her late thirties with vibrant pink hair with purple highlights styled with a large number of curls and strange cuts and angles that, even when she moved, never covered her dull pink eyes, I assume they're contacts. She was wearing a black turtleneck and a white skirt, a cigarette hung loosely from the edge of her mouth.

"Oh, you're up." The woman spoke with a bored tone and as I walked over held out her hand. "Kaori Tsukino."

I shook her hand. "Akiyo Kamiya." Tsukino had a strong grip and absolutely wreaked of smoke. Tsukino turned from me and shouted for who I assume is her son to come to the living room.

A boy arrived with short black hair that contrasted his azure irises and lightly tanned skin. He wore a bright white vest and a pair of black shorts with a pair of baby blue socks. He was about five foot one based on a quick guess.

"Etsuo Tsukino! Nice to meet ya Akiyo!" He winked at me and held out his hand to shake in while tapping his foot in a very hyperactive manner. I shook Etsuo's hand before glancing at Tsukino, she was focused on a news report displayed on television.

Etsuo grinned widely at me. "I'm glad you're better, Aki-chan!" Aki-chan? I'm not one of his school… oh wait, he's a high school student right? "You should go to your room and get some rest! I'll call you in the morning for school, I hope we're in the same homeroom… I, uhh, forgot to ask at the faculty office… sorry." Yep, high school student. I'd ask him directly but I don't have enough Courage.

I returned to my room with a good night to Tsukino and Etsuo, Etsuo replied with energy and Tsukino just waved slightly. This town has some weird people, at least I can get along with Yu and by extent the Dojimas. I rested my head on my pillow, my sweater and jeans discarded on the floor before I slipped into a comfortable slumber.


	5. April 12

**April 12**

"Aki-chan! Wake up already!" I felt something land on my midriff, my eyes met Etsuo's as he thumped on my chest to make me awaken, I've been awake for a few minutes but it's a beautiful world within the confines of this bed and outside it's so cold and horrible. Unfortunately, I do have an obligation to attend school and attempt to maintain my grades (primarily between 60% and 80%) and keep my attendance record good enough so that my parents don't send me to a private school.

Etsuo thumped his fists against my chest once again and I sat up, pushing the boy off me in the process, he slipped from my midriff to my lap to the ground next to my bed with such extravagant amounts of flailing it was almost comical. My covers cascaded to the floor next to my bed and the icy air assaulted my body, I shivered violently before roughly grabbing clothing and dressing myself so hastily that I nearly tore my grey undershirt.

I quickly inspect my current outfit, a clean blazer with the Yasogami High symbol displayed clearly on the left side of my chest, a pair of black pants and shoes finished off my attire. I hated the uniform, it was just awful, it felt horrible against my skin, my mobility was dropped considerably and I couldn't stand the design.

Etsuo struggled to his feet behind me, his bright blue eyes glistening with tears as he massaged the side of his head. He really looked like a child, acted like one too. I wanted to say 'Sorry' but for some reason I went with 'Don't do that again', it sounded so inconsiderate and cold that I almost shuddered myself.

"Aki-chan is mean…" the boy sniffled before gasping. "Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" I don't know why he'd ask… that elementary-looking moron better not have thought I was a girl. It's happened to me a few times before but those people have been thoroughly dealt with, through a complex procedure of either false tears or glares.

"It's because I'm a boy, like you are. I would have thought it was obvious…" I ran my hand through my hair, it was long enough to be mistaken as a female with a short hair look, before analysing my body in the mirror, I had pretty soft curves instead of hard angles and I stood at an acceptable five foot seven.

"I'm sorry Aki-chan, it was very difficult to tell from your appearance, you have very feminine features, including your voice!" I growled lightly at the boy but it probably sounded about as intimidating as a purr. I sang a few short lines and my singing voice sounded especially girly.

"…Let's get going." I picked up my schoolbag and hurled some of the essentials into it before stepping quickly out the door, duly noting the absence of Tsukino from both the bookstore and the apartment.

"Have a good day at school Etsuo-chan!" the bookstore attendant sang at the boy who accompanied me as we walked through the store.

"I will! You have a good day too Misa-chan!" The attendant, Misa, nodded and Etsuo skipped out of the store. I turned quickly and glanced at the children's section, pink alligator… I lifted a copy and waved dismissively as Misa prepared to speak. "I'll pay for it later."

I stepped out of the bookstore before following Etsuo to school, we talked about pretty basic things, to be exact, Etsuo rambled and I responded non-committedly while I skim read the book I had 'reserved' for Nanako. At such a young age, already in minor debt, soon people will be around to the apartment with baseball bats telling me to pay up.

I walked past Yu staring at somebody who had crashed their bike and landed in a bin, I decided I would rather not get involved and continued onwards towards school. Etsuo glanced for a brief moment before jogging to catch up.

As I passed through the school gates I examined the building, it was adequate, not as big as my last school and it certainly didn't compare to some city schools I had visited. It was sufficiently sized for the area though, anything bigger would probably be too much. I smiled slightly before entering the school.

I headed to the faculty office and talked to a teacher with strange history equipment before I was sent to Morooka's homeroom… I questioned why the teacher looked at me with pity as I walked towards my classroom, seeing Etsuo waiting outside the room, whistling nonchalantly.

"Aki-chan!" He launched himself at me and stared at me in anticipation, I lifted the sheet of paper and turned it so Etsuo could read it. His grin grew and he tugged me by the arm into the classroom. Yu was standing at the chalkboard, presumably introducing himself, everybody in the room had their focus upon me… it was particularly uncomfortable, I won't lie.

"Sit down!" Morooka shouted at Etsuo, I already dislike this teacher, he roughly gestured to the space next to Yu. I stood there with my arms crossed and glared at Morooka, he didn't notice, simply continuing with what he was saying prior to my arrival.

"This is a school, not a brothel, I won't have you little shits getting together in this establishment! Boys, no girlfriends. Girls, no boyfriends." I was about to speak up before I decided to keep that card up my sleeve for the moment, it would be fun to play it and use it correctly rather than to lockdown the possibility entirely. "Introduce yourselves city boys."

Yu stepped forward with his strange aura and swagger before speaking with a very smooth voice. "Yu Narukami." Girls swooned at a simple introduction, it's almost entertaining if they didn't look so moronic with a half swoon.

I yawned before turning my head quickly towards my classmates, my eyes twinkled as the light reflected off the irises and I spoke with the most flirtatious tone I could create. "My name's Akiyo Kamiya, I'd love to get to know you all!" I winked and I swore somebody fainted, I nearly did.

"Now sit down!" As Morooka spoke with his annoying voice I stepped towards a free chair that was to the right of a free chair, Etsuo was behind me, some boring guy was behind the chair to my right, a girl with a green themed uniform was in front of that seat and directly in front of me was a girl in red.

Yu sat beside me and I lightly smiled at him before, bored, messing with stationery while Morooka talked, I took in the most important total of 0.1% 'You can leave' being that tiny portion. I stepped from my desk and proceeded to hum as I exited the classroom, staring out the window to see the rain tapping against the panes. It's actually quite a nice sight.

"Akiyo, you seem to be hypnotized by a simple downpour." I turned and twisted my body so quickly I managed to end up facing slightly to the left of the speaker. I closed my eyes and turned to face where the noise previously was, I really didn't want to look at them after that embarrassing failure of a manoeuvre.

"H-huh? No! I'm not that ditzy… absolutely not." I opened my eyes and glanced forward, nobody. A sharp yelp was heard in the hallway, I am saddened to say the yelp emerged from my mouth, Yu had moved behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Not ditzy? How come you didn't hear me move?" I slapped his arm weakly before storming towards the stairs in anger. My eyes were closed, I seemed to be putting in too much effort to go down the stairs.

"Do I even need to tell you the levels of ditz that occurred within those last few seconds?" I heard the voice of Yu, from below me, down the stairs… the I had just gone up. **Up. **

"So, the Velvet Room…" I quickly changed the topic as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I have no idea what it relates to but something serious might happen, maybe even soon." Yu shrugged before turning to leave.

"I need to go home to unpack, sorry." I nodded with a sigh. "Sure… go." I tried to keep the sheer volumes of disappointment out of my voice. Yu was one of the only tolerable people I had encountered within this countryside town of apparently strange strangers, I'm not saying clear eyes that illuminate are anything ordinary but we're excluding supernatural concepts here!

With a loud groan I carried myself to the exit of the school before colliding with somebody who simply muttered something before moving past me, I was tempted to apologize but I was still exhausted from the whole fog endeavour from yesterday.

I sprinted home, it was uncomfortable with the minor exhaustion but as I ran I began to feel better as the fresh air filled my lungs. I entered the bookstore and placed a few coins in the hand of the attendant before running up to my room. Neither Etsuo nor Tsukino were home yet so I finished my homework, made a quick snack and drew doodles until they returned.

"Akiyo, I'm home." Tsukino drawled, glancing at me before turning on a news report. I moved towards the television and listened intently, Etsuo returned soon after it began before crawling to sit beside me to listen to the report.

Mayumi Yamano is a reporter involved in an alleged affair with Taro Namatame, the wife of enka signer, Misuzu Hiiragi. How interesting…

I pushed myself off the floor and narrowly dodged a conversation with Etsuo before entering my room with a minor headache. I knew I should have slept earlier, the news report wasn't even that important!

I pressed my head against the pillow, thought about today. It was a rather dull day really, despite my extreme ditz-like nature and the news report. I rolled to face the wall, I traced my fingers along the imperfections in the plastering and the distraction allowed my mind to settle into a deep slumber.


	6. April 13

**April 13**

I stumbled through a dark corridor, there's absolutely nothing here. My eyes flashed and nothing appeared. I felt a cold sweat covering my body and as I walked I felt my strength slip away before disappearing entirely. I convulsed horribly and a deep red liquid, blood, spewed violently from my mouth, from every orifice. It hurts…

I awoke, nearly screaming as the remainder of the feeling of pain dissipated amongst the lack of pain that I currently faced. I leapt out of my bed and tugged my standard outfit on, it was extremely early, prior to sunrise. I ran through the living room and the door to the apartment was thrown open as my feet hit each step with a loud, painful thud.

The vacant bookstore was passed in a flash and my sweating, overheating body was cooled immediately by a breeze. I pulled off my jumper and let the air cool my naked upper half as I leant against the wall of the bookstore. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the gas station attendant standing watching me, when my eyes contacted theirs they gasped slightly. Such a strange action, I pulled my jumper on and looked to go talk to the attendant.

As I turned the corner, I found the gas station to be completely vacant, shutters down and not a person in sight. Maybe the attendant had fled, they may have been performing some sort of routine maintenance or check on the gas pumps. Fully awakened, I strode back into the apartment and changed into my school uniform, I wrote a note saying I had left for school, hopefully neither of the occupants of the house awoke too early, lest they become suspicious as to my departure.

I stepped downstairs to the bookstore and grabbed an interesting manga before jogging to school, after looking at a map of the town I decided I would take an alternate route to school to get a better feel for the area. It was a peaceful journey until I encountered a strange sight, a peculiar form slumped atop an antenna. It was not a shape akin to any bird I had seen nor studied, a comparison to any form of animal capable of scaling rooftops was not found.

As I focused through the thick fog I was able to recognize the face, the cold, dead stare. Mayumi Yamano was dead, hanging from a television antenna. I grabbed my phone and rapidly dialled for the police, I stuttered a report and after giving the police the location, I sprinted to school. I couldn't handle interrogation, they know who I am but I can't deal with this now.

I blankly stared at the first page of the manga, the words indistinguishable with the lack of focus. I was forgetting my first language due to that scene, a corpse… I heard sirens, they were probably going to head to the bookstore, I'd have to apologize to Etsuo and Tsukino later. I turned to the school gate and placed the manga lightly on the other side, I prepared to leap onto the gate when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned to see a teacher holding keys to the school, I crouched and lifted the manga before waiting silently for them to unlock the gate. I ignored the first few questions but after being threatened with a detention I decided to lazily answer, I sat in the corridor outside my class and read, the teacher's questions distracted me sufficiently to remove the immediate memories and feelings so I can finally enjoy this manga.

No… I definitely can't enjoy this particular manga, I placed it in my bag and groaned. Yu arrived sometime after with bin bike being from yesterday, the being, a male teenager with no particular outstanding colour scheme, didn't acknowledge my presence at all. I would get annoyed at him if my mind wasn't corrupted with the vision of Yamano's corpse.

"Hey… Akiyo?" Yu spoke with mild concern and evident confusion. "What're you doing on the ground?" I looked up at him and he seemed to be attempting to read my mood, I had discovered that my eyes didn't reflect much emotion, my true feelings are generally so diluted within the translucent orbs that you'd have to have immense Understanding and high Expression to be able to decipher the code trapped within flickers and looks amongst the illuminating sight organs of mine.

I almost squealed as he took my hand which rested upon my rucksack and pulled me to my feet, I regained a sufficient amount of balance to not collide directly into my classmate but my bag swung from my arm and slammed into the crotch of the male with a mild magnetism towards locations of a waste bin nature. He crumpled to the ground and the falsified concern for the boy's wellbeing along with stuttered apologies allowed me to avoid awkward conversations with my assister.

I found out that our resident trash-can collider was named Yosuke Hanamura, he's a city boy similar to Yu and I who moved because his father got a job as a manager at Junes, some kind of department store that's supposedly driving stores in the shopping district out of business. It sounds like he has it tough, the townspeople are incredibly likely to dislike Yosuke regardless of his actual personality and just blame him for things his parents are part of. I'm going with the two to Junes after classes.

I listened to the lectures, the monotony was practically emanating from them but I had to have enough Knowledge to maintain my grades or I could end up in summer school or whatever. During lunch I managed to leech some food from a tomboyish girl named Chie Satonaka, she introduced me to a Yukiko Amagi, a friend of Chie's with a very pretty face, she's the heiress to the Amagi Inn, it's a family-run inn that the Amagi family has apparently been running for a long time. Chie would be joining us on the trip to Junes later while Yukiko seemingly must assist at the inn.

After school, we headed to Junes, Yosuke getting attacked by Chie for damaging a DVD of hers and Yu and I staying as far away as possible from the conflict as it occurred. Chie liked Kung-Fu movies, maybe I should remember that in case of a birthday or something along those lines. We reached Junes not too long after.

We chatted for a while, Yosuke introduced us to Saki Konishi, one of our senpai who works part-time at Junes but her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. Yosuke has an evident crush on her, reinforced by Chie stating it as such. Our visit to Junes proceeded with talk of the town and other such subjects until an interruption happened.

"Are you Akiyo Kamiya and Saki Konishi?" a man dressed messily with black hair asked the two of us as Saki spoke with me and Yu about Yosuke. I nodded slightly with a confused look, the man scratched his head. "I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me to the station, the name's Tohru Adachi by the way, sorry for this." I followed Adachi to the police station, I knew what this was about.

Dojima was waiting for us when we reached the police station, he looked slightly surprised at first before leading us to an interrogation room. I knew everything I was going to say but I had no idea as to why Saki was present. "Okay, tell us everything you know about the death of Mayumi Yamano, we know you discovered the body and called first Kamiya and Konishi passed through the area soon after before we arrived."

"I woke up early, before sunrise, due to a nightmare and headed outside. After cooling off I was feeling extremely awake and decide to head to school, I took a different route than I had taken with Etsuo Tsukino, a classmate and housemate of mine, so I could get a better feel for the area. I saw the form within the fog and upon investigation was greeted with the cold, dead stare of the announcer. I called the police and soon after finished on my way to school… I didn't want to be interrogated." Dojima looked at me with faint concern and worry.

"You shouldn't leave the crime scene, it incriminates you and if the killer was lurking around and you had fled from where the police were heading to somewhere secluded then you could have been silenced. You need to be more careful… sorry for the interrogation, I can tell you're uncomfortable so you can go now, we'll call you in again if it's necessary." I nodded and thanked Dojima before leaving the station to be encountered with Adachi attempting to stave off a reporter. As I strode from the building with a nervous, tense posture the reporter attacked.

"What was it like discovering the body?", "Did she deserve it?", "How was the body arranged?", "Was it a scarring experience?". Their questions sickened me and I almost lost it.

"Hey! Do you seriously think you should be bothering somebody after such little time?! Also, do you think I want anybody to know about my emotions?!" is what I wanted to say, instead, with my lack of Expression or Courage, I stepped past the reporter with an empty look, my eyes seemed to be drawing in the shadows and they looked almost tinted black. I could hear their anger but they regained composure to interview, harass, Saki Konishi.

I headed back to the apartment, my shoulders slumped, I glanced at my phone to see texts from Etsuo and Yu.

_Aki-chan! Y did u go w/o me earlier? ;-;  
-Etsuo-_

_Hi Akiyo, I was wondering if you were back from the police station? Are you alright?  
-Yu Narukami-_

I responded quickly before heading into my room. I turned on the news report, expecting information of Mayumi Yamano's death. Surely enough, there was the news, there was Saki with visible irritation… and there… was me. My phone beeped loudly, signalling yet another text message.

_I just saw you on the television, you saw the body, huh? That must have been tough. I'm available if you want to talk and make sure to try out the Midnight Channel! P.S. Nanako says 'Hi'.  
-Yu-_

I chuckled slightly at the P.S. before sketching a few designs, the faces of the people I met today, the Dojimas and the Tsukinos. They turned out alright and when I was finished, it was approaching midnight. I turned off my television and as the rain hit against the windows in a rhythmic pitter-patter I stared as two forms appeared enveloped in static, I stepped closer and pressed my hand against the cool glass, tracing the outline of the duo's faces. There were curves so they were likely girls, I can't identify anything from this, the Midnight Channel flickered away and I laid upon my bed, staring at the ceiling as I contemplated the possibilities that could stem from that broadcast.


	7. April 14

**April 14**

I had the same dream again, complete and utter nothingness. I can only question as to why the dream, the nightmare, keeps plaguing me. It started when I came to Inaba, is it something within the air?

My mind was assaulted by these thoughts as I prepared myself for the coming day of school, staving off conversation with Etsuo and failing to create any form of conversation with Tsukino. I hoped nobody would bring up my television appearance, it certainly wasn't one of my best moments and would inevitably create a negative reputation for me amongst a large majority of my classmates. I'm extremely pissed off, without a doubt.

I strolled down the stairs with very aggravated movements, each footstep making me more and more aware as to how I appeared to other people in the news report. Amongst potential aggravation and such there would be considerable amounts of feeling that I simply didn't care, that the reporter's words meant nothing and were ignored.

Etsuo made small talk which I attempted to feign an interest in, referring to my news appearance, calling me cool for not replying to the reporter's tabloid-esque comments, I'm glad to see somebody thought I was ignorant on purpose, he was completely wrong, it was cowardice over coolness.

I sighed as I passed through the gates of the school, their glares wore me down, the probing, underlying tones of their questions, disgusting. My cynical nature is fed a buffet of idiocy and impure curiosity, the judgemental natures of these people, who beforehand barely noticed me, suddenly wanting to know every last thing about me… the worst thing was that with the little information they had based on my actions, they decided that they were capable of constructing a matter as complex as a human personality within a few brief moments.

I closed off slowly, my responses shortening from sentences to grunts prior to simply becoming non-existent. Yosuke and Chie were ignored also, as I reached the pinnacle of ignorance I even toned out Yu and Etsuo. I just wanted to curl up and wither away slowly, on my own, within a field of silence and serenity.

I turned on my heel and stepped forward away from the classroom, towards the stairs, away from here, away from the psychological assault I'm suffering. I felt a tight grip on my left arm and I attempted to break free, struggling rapidly before my movement eased in their grip. I stepped back, gasping when I was pushed away, who is it? I thought it was Yu or Etsuo…

My body was thrown forward towards an open window, I whimpered, hearing a door closed as I threw my centre of gravity back as to prevent a fatal fall. I knew I had greater concerns at this point but I decided to close the window to minimize the risks, I felt tiny pools forming at the orbs of abnormality I held so dearly.

My figure was pressed against the wall, my face against the cool glass, I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw the side of somebody's face, I couldn't identify them at this point but I followed them as they dragged me to the rooftop. They had a tight grip on my midnight hair and were keeping a close eye on my movements, I knew I had no chance of escaping at this point, there may have been others too.

I carried myself forward through the door, having given up resisting for the time, I could have screamed, I didn't. A hand was against my neck immediately, then my arm was locked against my back. I heard footsteps and brushed my leg against the one who was restraining me, I could feel a texture similar to the boys' uniform… if I didn't find out who they were in the next few torturous minutes, at least I have that.

"So… you're the new kid?" this particular captor had a cold, hard male voice. I was silent before my head was forced down in a nod, I sobbed slightly and as I did, an ice-cold finger was wiped across my eyes, taking the warm liquid from them. "Aww… he's scared." Another had a smooth voice that would send many into immediate romantic attraction, crushes and 'puppy love'.

"Shut the fuck up…" I grimaced as my leg was kicked, hard. I slowly lost restraint as they continued to circle me and pushed forward, throwing my leg back and with a rapid turn, kicking against the crotch of one of my captors. A spiky, brown haircut and dark blue eyes, I'd remember the face…

I examined the exit and noticed it had been closed and blocked off adequately, I ran to the far side of the roof before feeling my face grinding against the tough concrete, it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. "What… what do you want from me?" My determination was rapidly depleting and at this point all I wanted was escape, no matter the cost.

"Wonderful, you finally got it into your thick skull that we're in charge here. We just want some information, that's all." Oh, this wasn't going to be good for me, was it? They're going to ask something about the murder, aren't they? Are they the culprit? Were they hired by the reporter?

"…Information? Wh-what kind?" I groaned from my position on the ground, my captors began laughing, after some careful listening I deduced there were only two, if there was another they were being incredibly quiet.

"The basic stuff: Your name, your age, your sexuality, the reason why you have those fucked up eyes and finally, did you murder Mayumi Yamano?" Those first few were surprising, the final one wasn't but it was odd that they asked had I done it…

"You better not lie, we can tell, we're going to hook you up to a portable lie detector, not as reliable, but it'll be able to tell if you're bullshitting us to an immense degree." These guys were seriously prepared, I had expected that I'd breeze through the questions but it seemed I would have to be a bit more careful with outright lying. I felt the lie detector being attached, I took a deep breath, planning each and every word in my head.

"Akiyo Kamiya, sixteen, heterosexual, no idea, no." I rattled them off as quickly as possible to confuse the detector only to be greeted with a tremendously loud beeping noise. The kicks to my ribs hurt considerably, I whimpered before looking at the lie detector, the awful thing. "A-Akiyo Kamiya, s-sixteen, bisexual, medical abnormality, I don't know who killed Mayumi Yamano and therefore did not do so." I glanced at the lie detector and there was a quieter beep, it didn't signify perfect, did it?

"Aww… Akiyo here thinks he can get away with telling half-truths to fool this amazing device, it's a pity that at this point we can tell exactly what you lied on, you should've kept talking quickly… you faggot." I cringed at the word, I was all too familiar with it from my early months of high school, confessing to a guy spreading around like wildfire and causing me to be prodded with the hellish degrading terms.

A kick, another and another, a flurry of them. I could barely distinguish the more pained areas from the less pained ones, it all blended together in a bloody ache. These boys weren't holding back with the hate, were they? I was lifted by the collar and I was looking into dark, dark green eyes, reflecting the impurity of the user. He glared at me before head-butting me, directly in the nose, my mouth opened and he spat with immense accuracy, running off as I emptied the contents of my stomach into a waste bin.

I sat, drained physically and psychologically, on the surface of Yasogami High's rooftop, wallowing in my misery as I ran my fingers gently over the stinging cuts and the aching bruises. "…Fuck my life."

My words rested in the air briefly before floating away to be heard by none, my words polluted the minds of others, with the sheer level of awful I represented, as the rain drenched me, I cried blending tears. How did they know who I was? Why did they want to do that to me? What could they have gained? As my wailing lowered to sobs I heard footsteps, have they returned? I hid behind the waste bin that stank of bile.

"Akiyo?" Yu… his voice was something I recognized, something I needed right now, somebody who didn't hate me. I leapt out from behind the bin, my black uniform hiding the majority of my injuries. He rushed to my side and helped me to reach the classroom. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, no, no, no, a million no's, I was the worst I had been in years. I yanked myself from Yu's grip and cried a 'goodbye' before running off, down the stairs, and forward, anywhere but back. My feet hurt, my lungs ached, my cuts stung more than ever and my body was drenched as I reached the police station, I saw Saki Konishi walk inside and followed out of curiosity.

Adachi and Dojima glanced at the two of us as we walked in, Dojima directed Konishi to enter an interrogation room and Adachi stood 'guard', just to prevent eavesdropping, I'd assume. I stepped over and leant against the wall.

"Were you called in too? I don't remember being told to phone in you, Akiyo, right?" I nodded as Adachi talked, he was rather easy to talk to, having a rather pleasant atmosphere around him. "You look terrible, are you not getting enough rest?" I shrugged, fidgeting around, I felt like I was going to throw up again, but this conversation helped hold it back.

"I'm getting enough rest, I-I'll be fine, it's just the move is stressful on me. The fog is really draining in addition, this entire town is a bit of a drag compared to the city in addition." Adachi laughed. "I agree totally, only us city boys understand that sentiment though." His expression changed to one of confused thought, it was rather amusing really.

"Ha, I'm sure we'd fool ourselves into loving this place if we were born here, you can't miss what you never had!" I grinned widely, Adachi followed suit, he was a rather interesting person, he preferred the city and didn't object to stating it outright. I liked the honesty, it was a very mature feature in my own personal opinion.

Dojima opened the door and looked from me to Adachi. "Are you slacking off again? Honestly, I have no idea what to do with you if you keep acting like that… sorry about him Akiyo." I shook my head. "No, it was me who started the conversation, don't blame Adachi-san. It's completely my fault!" Dojima looked as shocked as Adachi looked relieved.

"I'll go keep an eye on Saki Konishi." Adachi stepped into the interrogation room, he smiled at me, thankful but evidently still fearful of Dojima. "I… I guess I should go now…" Dojima looked at me closely, evidently concerned. "School hasn't ended yet and I didn't call you in. Why's that?"

"I really wasn't feeling well today and decided to walk around, I just came across the station." Dojima gestured to my clothing before lightly hitting one of my sides. I yelped, shocking a few of the surrounding people and realization dawned on Dojima's face. "Firstly, nobody just comes across the station, secondly, you're in your uniform and third and lastly, you're injured."

"I-It's nothing, you don't need to worry yourself about it. Right?" My rudeness was absolutely shining from my comment and Dojima looked angered. "You do realize that I am a member of the police force, I am responsible for keeping this town's residents safe and if your wellbeing is in danger I have full right to be concerned." I was touched but it was purely professional, the lack of personal care made me completely shut off from Dojima at that moment.

"…" I looked away before turning and walking off. "I'll tell you if it gets worse." I heard Dojima sigh as I departed, I could feel my focus slipping away and simply strode around the town, I had got quite a good feel for the place as day turned to evening.

I entered the bookstore to a burning, piercing look from Tsukino. "You skipped school today, you didn't even show up! I'm so disappointed in you! I honestly thought I'd taken in a good student but if you keep acting like this I'm going to have to be more hands-on." I felt tears forming, nobody knew anything. I ran outside to collide with something, it was a person… they took my hand but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see through the tears from the pain. I tried to fight back but they pressed a cloth to my mouth… I sniffled as they held me against them, carrying me away from the alley near the bookstore and depositing me through this strange surface, it was akin to liquid but as it reached my head, I felt myself falling, I tried to reach for something and grazed lightly against a tough edge, I couldn't hold on and descended further and further.

The effects of the substance mixed in the cloth completely disappeared as I landed on a strange surface, I couldn't see it and could only feel the landing, not the peculiar lack of anything this surface bore. There was a strange form slumped over in the corner that looked quite similar to me, but was garbed in dark clothing and was projecting dark yellow light from their irises that simply proceeded forever. They stood and leapt through the area, it was an obscure feeling but I could detect movement throughout this… dungeon.

I thought about the movements of this duplicate of mine, they were currently positioned within a room with white tiles thrown everywhere, the shards created a floor on which they stood. My eyes clenched shut and I wailed 'free me!' within my mind.

My copy shuddered and I felt the outline of the area vibrate and tremble as I projected power of this domain. I roared my wish to be released and felt a seal that blocked this area off breaking, my mirrored image moved from where they were currently stationed to me.

"You think you're smart, huh? Well, you only have enough power to grant saviours, I see a large lack of them… you have two days, hon. Then we've got you. The sound of your bones cracking, the taste of the seeping blood and the cries of you and your soul will enhance my strength." They cackled and threw me across the room, I felt little pain, this semblance seems to lack the power to kill me at this point, they're only going to gain that strength in two days.

I slipped into a deep sleep as this domain began to take its toll on me, help me… please… anyone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff... yeah!  
-Omega-**


	8. April 15 (TV World)

**April 15 (TV World)**

I groaned, rolling over only yielded the same sight of absolutely nothing, my double paced around, whistling casually, "Who are you?" being asked triggered absolutely no reaction when I asked a few hours prior. It was immensely irritating when boredom combats immense fear and stress from being trapped somewhere you don't know.

I climbed to my feet slowly and sluggishly, this room was sealed off on my side, there were no other exits and, on an ever so slightly positive note, I had noticed there was an entrance-like area with a strange rippling effect appearing every once and a while. I pushed against the door only to be greeted by a deep feminine voice speaking in my head, that I had not got the 'strength of heart' to pass. The voice was a vague entity.

After a long period of nothing occurring other than whistling, obsessive investigation of invisible walls and a strange mixture of immense boredom and extreme fear, I screamed for help at the top of my lungs, my surroundings didn't seem to block sound in the slightest so I hoped somebody on the other side of the rippling gateway to this dungeon would hear me, be they the culprit or some other person. I noticed the tremulous barrier shook very gently at my screams, it may have been rejection of the noise but maybe, just maybe, noise passed out.

I sighed audibly as I examined this dungeon, my prison, carefully. The white tiles that made the entrance flooring were scattered here and there around the corridors that allowed me to see blobs travelling across them that had a very faint violet hue emanating from within the peculiar mass they were composed of. The doorways seemed to be distinguishable due to tiny crystalline shards embedded within them.

I travelled aimlessly around the room, tapping my duplicate's shoulder caused minor pains across my body, it seemed all contact was immediately reflected to me based on all attempts, I'd rather not try again as it may result in escalation as the deadline of my survival draws nearer… but who would save the 'faggot'? I whimpered and sat facing the entrance, if anybody was going to save somebody like me then they'd come through there… I kept my gaze focused on the gentle waves of the gateway.

Two familiar figures broke through the waves, closely followed by an unfamiliar being. I analysed them as to guarantee my assumption correct, grey hair and a school uniform, Yu Narukami, dusty brown hair and yet another school uniform, the less familiar Yosuke Hanamura and a very odd teddy bear shaped suit… I wonder who inhabited it, I guess I'll call them Teddy. I was bewildered by Yosuke and Yu's almost confident expressions, they prepared to charge into the dungeon after a brief conversation, Yosuke was dual wielding spanners and Yu was clutching a golf club, I think it was a driver or a wood.

They charged in and as they did, I pressed my face against the walls, following them as they trekked through the blobs-turned-monsters with strange creatures, 'Persona's possibly? They had shouted that out multiple times throughout their exploration. I turned to see my look-alike was pacing faster and seemed to be getting slightly more happy as they moved, their whistling became deeper and much more complex, the suspense it was building up was cruel, the cockiness hurt.

They reached the doorway after quite a long time, they seemed inexperienced with their weapons as I was able to examine as they approached. The door flickered before disappearing, crystals falling to the ground and decorating the floor, they stepped forward and glanced at me with evident relief before my twin spoke up.

"I liked it where I lived before, there were nice people who knew me, practically everything about me, people who didn't make false impressions of me based on the little shards of information they grasp for within the near-empty areas of information, wanting to tear the information from me by force and then call me the abnormality, the wrong thing." As they spoke, their grin increased and my face dropped, my eyes filling with fear as they referenced things I'd rather were never heard.

"I hate it here! This horrible small town with your disgusting, despicable beings who go around prodding at me to know everything, just because I was in the right… no, the wrong place at the wrong time. Interrogating me to get that little secret you didn't think was important back at home, everybody knew and didn't care, those who did kept the sewage held back behind floodgates to avoid covering those who were willing to protect me and getting placed as an outcast, kind of ironic…" I wanted to look away, cover my ears and hide from this hurt, but I couldn't.

"Tear at my soul, break me down and then wash me away, that's what they want. They trap me in the cage until they've reduced me to so little that I could fit through the tightest gaps with the nothing that's left of me. Honestly, I feel like nothing, even amongst this worthless trash… well, those two are pretty cute, that's a redeeming quality, I guess." This… disgrace pointed at Yu and Yosuke, I sank to the ground, curling up, the two looked slightly flustered.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" I cried as I attempted to hold myself together, this horrid being was throwing out everything about me, what reason could it have for this?! Is it mimicking me to insult me?

"Well, because I am you." It's grin was at its maximum size and his eyes were almost flaring luminous yellow. I cringed it horror, that crap wasn't something I would say, that isn't me.

"I would never say such things, all of it is complete lies, you're not me!" I growled at it as it cackled manically, Yu and Yosuke prepared their battle stances as Teddy focused closely on that mess that calls itself me… did I do something wrong? As an indigo fog-like substance leaked from that being it spoke with an arrogant, overjoyed tone.

"That's completely right… I'm me and you're… going to die!" The fog exploded from it and with straining focus I could make out the form it had taken, it was a cage with a silhouette clawing at the bars… the bars composed of bodies of those I had met and interacted with in Inaba. It leapt at the bars and yelled "I am a shadow, the true self. I'll rise from nothingness by painting the blank canvas with your bright red blood!" before roughly punching the cage and roaring "AGI!" a collection of embers flew towards Yu and collided directly with him, I expected severe burns but he only exhibited faint pain. This 'Persona' power must be stronger than I thought.

I could tell my observations were only to distract myself so I didn't break down completely, it worked to a degree, I was able to watch the fight and notice the elemental attack pattern and point it out but on the third cycle, something unexpected happened. "Flash!" My shadow's eyes gleamed and then a sphere of bright light appeared before bursting outwards in smaller spheres… I heard the teddy yell "It's a light skill, dodge!".

Unfortunately, the duo had attempted to block it and as the spheres flew outward I knew the result could be fatal, I threw my body onto one of them and felt my body comfortably absorb it, I held my hand out and drew a few stray spheres towards myself, my eyes growing ever brighter as I did. Yosuke and Yu managed to dodge the lower quantity but as they did my shadow cast their elemental weaknesses, that's a cheap shot! As the two collapsed to the ground I saw my shadow prepare another Flash.

No! They were going to die… I couldn't lose those who risked their lives to save me! I brought my hand in front of my eyes and a word in beautiful calligraphy wrote itself on my tongue. I let it roll smoothly off my tongue and threw my hand from in front of my eyes. "Illuminate!" A series of ethereal prisms covered the cage and as they did, my shadow ran, through the cage… the prisms followed them but I knew what it meant… a bright explosion ended the battle. I ran to check on Yu and Yosuke, finding that they were standing strong, having healed up with a 'Dia' skill from Yosuke.

I heard weak footsteps from behind me, seeing that horror… seeing me. "I understand what you said but that's not the truth." Yosuke, Teddy and Yu attempted to speak up but I held my hand up to keep them silent. "It's not the whole truth. I loved my hometown, I didn't deal well with the move but I don't hate this town, I don't hate these people. I trapped myself within a cage of hatred and rejection, I didn't want to be called a faggot again, I didn't want to suffer the losses I had suffered before yet again but I know, because of your… my… assistance that I can break out of that cage, that cage that never really existed to begin with… thank you for freeing me from that, me." My shadow nodded and glowed a faint blue that was drawn into it. "The strength of heart to face one's self has been made manifest, thou will be given-" The voice within my mind stopped, the deep, elegant voice stopped and my shadow faded slowly, a card floated within them before dropping to the ground.

I lifted it to examine it, the back had a strange design, majorly blue with a mask, had I gained the power of Persona? This card resembles the ones crushed by my saviours but as I turned it over, Yu and Yosuke approached me before gasping at the unfamiliar sight… or lack thereof.

My Persona… is it not to be? My card, it's blank.


	9. April 15 (Continued)

**April 15 (Continued)**

The blank tarot floated above my hand, rotating slowly, exhibiting the back and the front, the design and the lack of content. It doesn't even have an arcana… why!? I don't have a power, I'm completely useless, I saw a flash of yellow and a majorly translucent form stood before me. My shadow… I faced it, I can't revert to those thoughts again… never again.

Yu and Yosuke stared at the floating lack of Persona, I whimpered as they did, I can't protect them, save anyone like me… defeat their Shadows when they try to brutally murder them for not accepting themselves. I closed my hand over it, it simply stayed floating, my hand drifting through it.

"…" Tears were forming at this point, Yu looked concerned and Yosuke visibly wanted to say something. I could guess what it was, considering the information that he had just had to take in, my true feelings had called him cute… I may have completely removed the chance of a bond with the two, awkwardness overriding any potential connection.

"Do you actually think we're cute? I mean, do you like guys?" Yosuke was shocked, as expected, I blushed slightly before shrugging. I wasn't exacting sure how I would respond when the question popped up, I knew the answer I just wanted to put it as elegantly as I could.

I turned my head to examine the exit, it would be so easy to just run from the two and not have to answer the question, doing so would make the answer slightly obvious. I looked back at the duo examining their expressions closely, they were waiting patiently. "…Yes. I'm attracted to males and males alone and, uhh, you would be classified as cute if I had to say."

The boys looked away, undoubtedly embarrassed by my comment, the atmosphere was so awkward… should I have stayed quiet about that? I gritted my teeth before growling. "I can sense the Shadows are getting agitated, we should probably leave before we're swarmed to the point of inevitable demise." As the focus shifted from my true self I sighed with relief, following the duo and the bear as we left my dungeon.

As I reached a strange stage set-up area with some televisions stacked, I stepped away from the group towards the Velvet Door, Margaret and Igor turned to me as the girl from the silhouette remained completely silent before fading to a silhouette yet again, those not connected to my fate are not present in my visits here, I'd assume.

"I've obtained my Persona, yet I have not. Facing my Shadow and accepting my true feelings yielded this." I brought my hand forward, sending the blank tarot floating softly towards Margaret. I heard feet hitting the ground behind me, Yu, as the card reached Margaret. "It differs greatly from what I saw on Yu and Yosuke's cards, it doesn't even have an arcana… I really want to battle, I wouldn't even call it exaggeration to say I **need** to battle…"

Margaret's stoic expression slipped into curiosity before descending into a polite frown, to adapt to my mood. "I have yet to see anything remotely similar to this, nonetheless, you have obtained the power of Persona despite the strange circumstances, this means we are now capable to give you our services." I gritted my teeth and anger quickly dawned upon my features, my fists clenched and clear eyes darkened slightly.

"You seriously think I can defend myself against those things with this disgraceful Persona, it's nothing! Nothing can't attack nor defend you! Do you want me to get torn limb from limb by those atrocities?!" I sent my fist flying forward to find my body suddenly paralyzed. "I.. I can't protect ANYTHING!" I felt my muscles relax and I collapsed onto the soft floor.

"I assure you, we will do everything in our power to prevent that from occurring while we research your power." **Oh**, so that's what I am, a research project.. of course, nobody does anything selfless anymore. Welcome to the real world, Akiyo!

I threw myself around and flicked my hand to summon my Persona card to my hand, I gently ran my finger along the edge, it had a slight warmth to it. I prepared to eject myself from within the Velvet Room but gasped as I saw Yu, I had completely forgotten his presence in my rage. That's embarrassing, oh well. What's done is done, I'm going to get out of this velvet blue laboratory so my psyche doesn't get prodded by those disgraceful-

"Yosuke and I will do everything we can to protect you until your power reveals itself, I know you have a strong power within you." Yu's hand gently brushed across my shoulder in a comforting manner, if I wasn't enraged prior to this I would probably be blushing furiously, from that light touch and those comforting words, I could feel a faint bond forming between me and Yu.

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed with powers of the Hermit Arcana."_

"_Thou hast became strong against Hama skills."_

"Huh? That was weird. I feel as if I've become stronger… it seems bonds establish powers within me… I think I'm beginning to understand myself."

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed with powers of the Aeon Arcana."_

"_Thou hast gained the skill Zio."_

A link that's related to understanding my true self and my Persona, I strongly doubt this will progress as with other human beings. I look forward to gaining the full power of this bond.

"Thank you. I shall continue to pursue these… bonds-" Yu mumbled 'social links' quickly. "These social links to increase my power…" With a calm step, I moved past Yu, catching his sleeve in my hand and dragging him out of the Velvet Room.

Yosuke was waiting patiently and I explained that my Persona had awakened to two different powers, I hid the Velvet Room portions, settling the social link cause with 'late awakening'. The bear, identified as Teddie, directed us towards a stack of televisions, an exit. I crouched and leapt backward, attempting to gracefully exit, with immense luck, I successfully avoided collision with the edges of the television and landed with a clumsy tumble into a shelf of DVDs.

Yu and Yosuke followed behind me, Chie approached them angrily, recovering from a head-on collision with a rack of discs, I rested my entire body on the floor, letting the words tossed angrily between them pass me by. I saw Yu using a golf club and Yosuke using a spanner… what sort of weapon should I use?

I began listing possibilities in my mind, swords and dual wielding were eliminated in favour of allowing variety within the team… I'm decent at archery but bows are so weak… I haven't got the balance to use an axe… I'm incapable of utilizing a gun… I could probably generate decent forward momentum combined with agility and a dose of strength… a mallet of some kind? It'd be worth a shot.

I rose from the floor and headed with the group from Junes, I was walking towards the bookstore when I saw a blacksmith… I wonder… I stepped inside and examined the available wares, rather interesting selection. "Excuse me, do you have any kind of mallet with an equal ratio between the weight and toughness?" The owner nodded before leaving for the back room.

I was handed a bronze mallet, it was light enough and the material was likely a strong one, it was about the height of Etsuo. I swung it from a stationary position, pitiful, wouldn't even deal light damage. I gestured to the counter and pointed behind it, the owner moved back and I prepared an attack… you lean forward, push against this leg and release! I dashed forward and the sole of my flats pushed off the counter before I swung down, the stone in the floor cracked ever so slightly as I nailed the landing.

As I exited the shop I tucked a few notes between the plates of an armour-set, I examined my purchase to find there was a 'travel-mode', I pushed the handle into the head and closed the head inwards… a rather convenient function, if I say so myself. At least I won't get pulled in by the police for the illegal possession of weapons within a, currently, very tight security system.

I stepped into the bookstore to find Etsuo, he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, it was such a childish gesture of relief that I couldn't get angry at how embarrassing this was for me. "Thank god you're alright, Aki-chan…" Etsuo's voice was muffled against my jumper and Tsukino stepped downstairs to sigh with relief, she didn't seem to want to pry the subject any further.

"Sorry for worrying you, Etsuo." I rested my chin against the top of his head, his hair smelled of immense sweetness, as if he had been shampooing his hair with cake icing. I could feel Etsuo's concern for me but I knew relief that most would consider simply polite would not be enough to commence a social link… pity.

Tsukino, Etsuo and I talked for a few minutes before I left for bed, I was absolutely exhausted after the sheer amount of work that was necessary to pull off awakening to my Persona.

Good job, Akiyo!


End file.
